Black N White
by The Scorch Trials
Summary: Alex es una chica que no le gusta vivir con reglas, Hiro es un chico el cual suele respetar las reglas y cumplir con sus deberes. ¿Qué pasara cuando sus caminos se crucen? Alex impulsara a Hiro a una vida llena de riesgos y sin reglas, pero sobre todo le enseñara que no hay que tenerle miedo al amor. No Hirogo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Gracias a todos por los comentarios que me dejan y agradezco que me hayan comentado sobre mi forma de escribir porque gracias a esos comentarios tratare de redactar coherentemente mis nuevas historias.**_

_**Esta nueva historia será nuevamente sobre Big Hero 6, solo espero que les guste leerla tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla.**_

**Capitulo 1: Two Young Hearts**

Todo ha cambiado durante estos cuatro meses, gracias a los Grandes Héroes la ciudad ha estado a salvo y Yokai se encuentra encerrado en la cárcel gracias a ellos.

Tadashi está orgulloso de que su hermanito dejara las peleas de robots clandestinas y empezara a usar su mente brillante para algo útil.

Además de estar estudiando en la universidad, Hiro se dedica actualmente a ser tutor de matemática de algunos chicos de su edad o más chicos que él. Y como si fuera poco, está viviendo su primer amor por una chica muy distinta a las demás pero de la cual esta súper enamorado, esa chica, es Gogo.

Como todos los lunes, Hiro se encontraba sentado en su asiento junto a Tadashi en la clase de matemática escuchando el largo discurso de su profesor quien al parecer se encontraba enojado por no poder dar clases ya que sus alumnos, a excepción de Hiro, Tadashi y Honey, no dejaban de hablar en medio de la lección.

-Alex, presta atención quieres-Le dijo Honey a la chica que se encontraba a su lado

La joven que se encontraba a su izquierda, estaba muy entretenida dibujando un hermoso paisaje en su cuaderno. Su cabello de varios colores, entre ellos marrón, rubio, rosa y violeta, caiga sobre su mejilla izquierda mientras con su mano derecha daba los últimos toques a su obra de arte.

-Alex-Le susurro Honey golpeándola con su codo

-Honey basta, aunque no parezca tienes fuerza-Dijo la chica dirigiendo sus ojos marrones a la rubia

-Lo siento, pero presta atención a la clase-

-Honey, sabes que odio las matemáticas, además soy pésima en esta materia-

-Tal vez necesitas un tutor-Dijo la rubia

-¡Ni loca!-Dijo la adolecente

-Conozco a una persona que es tutor de matemática y solo es un año mayor que tú, es el hermano de mi novio Tadashi Hamada, se encuentra allí-Dijo Honey señalando dos lugares delante de ellas donde un joven de cabello negro miraba atentamente a la pizarra donde el profesor escribía un cálculo.

-Hiro-Lo llamo con un susurro Honey, el joven volteo y concentro su mirada en la joven de ojos esmeralda

-Honey, ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Hiro provocando que su hermano volteara también

-Ella es Alex-Dijo Honey señalando a la chica que tenía su mirada concentrada en su dibujo-Alex di hola-

-Hola-Dijo Alex sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno

-Necesita un tutor de matemática, ¿crees que podrías ayudarla?-Pregunto la rubia

-No parece querer un tutor-Dijo Hiro

-Gracias-Dijo Alex-Al fin alguien que se da cuenta de que no quiero un tutor-

-Este es su número-Dijo Honey dándole un papel con el nombre y número de su amiga a Hiro

Justo cuando Alex se iba a quejar la campana de fin de clases sonó dando por concluida la clase de matemática, todos salieron del aula y obviamente la primera en salir fue Alex.

Cuando cruzo la puerta vio a Hiro y le dio un codazo en el brazo.

-Siéndote sincera, será una pérdida de tiempo enseñarme algo que no quiero aprender-

-No creas que serás un problema que no pueda combatir, he tenido alumnos peores-Dijo Hiro

-Hiro-Dijo una chica pelinegra la cual iba en dirección hacia ellos

-Gogo, ho-ho-hola-Dijo Hiro algo nervioso

-Estaremos afuera esperándote-Dijo la joven-Hola Alex-

-Hola-Dijo Alex

-Ahora voy con ustedes-Dijo Hiro sonriendo muy nervioso

-Okey-Dijo Gogo

-¿Te gusta cierto nerd?-Le dijo Alex

-¿Qué-qué?, no claro que no-Le dijo Hiro

-Si claro, como digas, entonces ¿A las 15:00 está bien?-Le pregunto Alex

-Si por supuesto, ya me tengo que ir-Al concluir esto, Hiro solo se alejo del lugar

Alex se encontraba en su habitación dibujando y con sus auriculares color rosa puestos y con la música a todo volumen, su cama era de dos plazas ya que a ella le encanta desparramarse en ella, el acolchado era verde manzana con detalles en violeta y sobre la cama había miles de almohadones de varios colores.

-Alex, alguien te busca-Dijo su madre desde abajo

-Hazlo pasar-Le dijo Alex sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y dejo pasar a Hiro, Alex solo dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y la bajo de nuevo para seguir con su dibujo.

-Hola Alex, ¿Lista para estudiar?-Le dijo Hiro

-Si claro, en media hora-Le dijo Alex

-¡¿Media Hora?!-

-Sí, aguanta hasta que termine mi dibujo-

-Olvídalo Alex-

Hiro vio que el celular de Alex se encontraba sobre su cama conectado a los auriculares, lentamente de acerco a la cama y tironeo de él sacándole los auriculares a la joven de un tirón.

-¡Oye!-Grito la chica poniendo sus anos sobre sus orejas

-Presta atención o te dolerá todo para cuando terminemos-Le dijo joven quitándole el cuaderno donde estaba dibujando su propia habitación-Wow… es… hermoso así que a esto te dedicas en la clase de matemáticas-

-Sí, que pensabas que hacía, ¿escribir tonterías?-

Hiro paso la mayoría de la tarde renegando con Alex, ya que cada tanto usaba su celular y no prestaba atención a lo que él le enseñaba.

-Alex presta atención quieres-Le dijo Hiro nuevamente

-¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas?-Le dijo Alex

Justo en ese momento el celular de Alex comenzó a sonar y Hiro se lo arrebato.

-Oye dámelo es mi novio Michael-Grito la joven

Hiro se lo devolvió riendo de la forma como le había rogado por el celular y Alex atendió.

-Hola Michael… si… claro me encantaría… okey a las 20:00… beso-

Alex colgó el celular y lo dejo sobre su cama para luego echarle una mirada a Hiro quien se encontraba con la irada perdida y jugando con sus dedos.

-Y dime Hiro, ¿Alguna vez tuviste una cita?-

-No-Dijo él sin mirarla a los ojos-Además, no sabría que hacer en una cita, nunca lo supe-

-Ósea, nunca tuviste una cita, y tampoco sabes que hacer en una con Gogo-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Gogo con todo esto?-Dijo el joven

-Te gusta, y si se lo dices y la invitas a salir no sabrás que hacer en una cita, y como ninguna chica te dio su opinión sobre alguna cita, porque nunca tuviste una, no sabes que hacer en una-

-Y ¿Qué harás?-Le pregunto Hiro

-Tengo una idea-

La chica tomo su celular nuevamente y llamo a Michael para cancelar la cita que habían programado para esa misma noche.

-Listo-

-¿Qué hiciste?-Le pregunto el joven

-Cancele mi cita-

-¿Para qué?-

-Porque tú y yo tendremos una cita esta noche, tú la programaras y dirás a dónde iremos y que haremos y al final de la cita, te diré mi opinión para que estés mas seguro cuando salgas con una chica, como… no se Gogo-

-Deja de decir eso, a mi no me gusta Gogo-

-Si claro Hiro y yo nací ayer- Dijo la chica ahogando una risita-Entonces, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?-

-Si es la única manera de que prestes atención y olvide mis temores a ser rechazado, entonces sí acepto-

Un par de horas después de haberse retirado de la casa de Alex y haberse ido a su casa para preparar la cita con ella, Hiro comenzó a lamentarse de haberle dicho que _SI_ a la propuesta de su alumna.

Tenía todo planeado, trato de esmerarse en la cita a pesar de que no estuviera enamorado de Alex. Ella le había dado la dirección del lugar donde estaría para que él pasara por ella, pero cuando Hiro llego quedo sorprendido porque no esperaba que una chica como Alex estudiara pintura y arte en la escuela de Bellas Artes Seamless de San Fransokyo, aunque le parecía obvio ya que la joven se la pasaba dibujando todo el tiempo.

Cuando entro al instituto pregunto por Alex y una de sus profesoras lo llevo hasta el aula donde esta se encontraba.

Y allí estaba ella, en un rincón dibujando atentamente, tan atentamente que no vio cuando Hiro se le acerco y le susurro.

-Qué hermoso-

La chica se sobresalto y por instinto tendió a tapar el dibujo con sus antebrazos y luego comenzó a guardar todo rápido intentando impedir que el joven observara su dibujo.

Salieron de allí sin problema ya que Alex se llevaba bien con su profesora, y en la entrada Alex tomo del brazo a Hiro haciéndolo voltear y mirarla.

-Y bien, ¿Qué haremos?-

-Tranquila, tengo todo planeado-Le dijo Hiro arqueando una ceja

Su primera parada seria el museo, Hiro lo había decidido ya que sabía que a ella le encantaba el arte, y no se había equivocado. Para llegar a él debían pasar por el parque, Hiro se detuvo para comprar unas manzanas acarameladas con pochoclos para ambos, pero cuando se dio vuelta se asusto al ver que Alex había desaparecido. La busco por todos lados hasta que la localizo a un costado del parque, cerca de un hombre tocando la guitarra y otro con unos tambores, bailando al ritmo de la música. Él solo se acerco a observarla y cuando la canción concluyo le entrego la manzana y la aplaudió.

-Eso estuvo increíble-Le dijo Hiro

-Gracias, solo… es que… no sé cuando oigo música que tiene ritmo debo bailar-

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron riendo y a medida que recorrían el camino hasta en museo iban aprendiendo más de la otra persona.

-Así que te metes en problemas por diversión-Dijo Hiro repitiendo la respuesta de la muchacha a la pregunta que le había hecho.

-Sí-

A lo largo de la tarde, recorrieron el museo, fueron al cine, a una cafetería, entre otros lugares.

Hiro aprendió más acerca de Alex, aprendió que le encanta el arte, que toca la guitarra y el piano gracias a que su hermano le enseño, que sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella tenía 4 años y que su padre la veía y llamaba una vez a la semana.

Aprendió que le gusta salir, los días de lluvia, odia los insectos e incluso odia un poco a su novio, aunque le pidió por favor que no dijera nada.

La noche llego muy rápido, Hiro acompaño a Alex hasta la casa de su primo ya que él la había invitado para quedarse con su madre allí. La casa era enorme, era una mansión muy grande, la puerta se abrió y ella entro, pero la mano de Hiro se impuso al tomarla de su brazo.

-Hiro, ¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo la chica

-No, solo que… quería decirte… que yo… bueno… yo-Hiro tartamudeaba

-Hiro-Dijo Alex colocando su mano en la mejilla de él-Yo también la pase bien, si eso era lo que me querías decir-

-De hecho, sí era… era eso, además quería preguntarte tu opinión sobre la cita, ¿recuerdas?-

-Cierto, pues en mi opinión, ya que las chicas son… bueno tienen gustos distintos… pero para mi fue la mejor cita falsa que tuve ya que a mí me gusta salir a tomar algo y compartir cosas con la otra persona para… conocerla más-

-¿En escala del 1 al 10?-Le pregunto Hiro

-Mmmm…. 10-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sip-Dijo la chica dando un saltito

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, Hiro observo a Alex muy detenidamente mientras ella miraba el piso. Su rostro a la luz de la luna parecía de porcelana muy delicada, sus pestañas negras como la noche y largas y finas como un hilo, sus labios casi morados por el frio de la noche y su cabello largo cayendo y contorneando su cara.

Un golpe en el hombro lo volvió a la realidad

-Hey, Hiro, ya tengo que entrar a la casa de mi primo-

-Sí, sí es verdad sino te congelaras, buenas noches Alex-

Alex se acerco a Hiro y poso sus labios morados y cálidos sobre la mejilla de él y le dio un beso suave que para Hiro fue como un pétalo de rosa posándose en su cara.

-Buenas noches Hiro-Le dijo Alex cuando se alejo de él y acto seguido entro a la casa de su primo

Hiro al llegar a su casa, se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una que a veces las personas no son lo que parece que son y se las juzga sin conocer, y dos cuando se la conoce mejor, te puedes dar cuenta de que es totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba uno y resulta ser mejor.

_**Holaaa!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews ya sean negativos o positivos yo los recibire muy bien.**_

_**Besoossss**_


	2. Chapter 2: Para Mis Lectores

**Hola A Mis Seguidores**

_Quiero informarles que por un tiempo he estado desconectada porque mi computadora se rompio, momentaneamente seguire sin actualizar pero no se preocupen, esto no es un ADIOS es un HASTA LUEGO._

_Gracias por esperar, y les prometo que apenas pueda continuar lo hare._

_Besoooos ? ﾟﾘﾙ__?_


	3. Chapter 2: Noche De Rebeldia

**Hola a todos**

**Lamento la tardanza, ya deben saber la razón por la cual tarde en actualizar mis historias, incluyendo ****_Eyes Wide Open _****pero heme aqui con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia en la que no habra HIROGO lamentablemente, así que si te agrada no es necesario que la leas a menos que quieras. Los personajes, salvo Alex y la historia, no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 2: Noche De Rebeldia**

-Fred, no lo tomes a mal pero, no me gusta que me sirvan y hagan las cosas por mi, aparte tu mayordomo es algo... no se- Fred habia invitado a Hiro, Honey, Tadashi, Wasabi y Gogo a su casa. Gogo ya habia dicho que iria solo dos dias, pero Fred queria que el resto se quedara toda la semana, aunque no le estaba saliendo muy bien.

-Chicos vamos, mi prima y primo vendran también, solo quedense- Suplicaba Fred

-Bien iremos y nos quedaremos toda la semana- Dijo Wasabi - Alguien tiene pareja para el baile?-

-No a todas las que invite, me rechazaron- Dijo Fred algo desanimado -Tadashi tiene a Honey y Gogo a Logan-

-Espera, qué?- Pregunto Hiro

-No sabias, Gogo sale con Logan hace dos semanas, los unicos sin pareja somos nosotros chicos- Le dijo Fred

Hiro bajo la vista desanimado, Gogo tenia pareja, y no solo eso, tenia novio desde ya dos semanas y eso le dolio mucho.

-Okey ya me voy, si llego tarde a clases una vez más, ire a detención- Dijo Fred y acto seguido salio corriendo

-Hola Hiro- Hiro levanto su cabeza y se encontro con Alex frente a él, tan distraido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que Wasabi también se habia ido.

-Hola Alex- Dijo desanimado

-Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, solo que... no sabia que Gogo tenia novio y pareja para el baile- No dejo que Alex le dijera algo porque se metio en su aula sin decir nada más a la joven.

Paso el dia volando y al concluir las clases cada uno se fue a su casa a preparar la maleta para ir a la "casa" de Fred, que mas bien es una mansión. Hiro y Tadashi llegaron rapido a su casa y subieron a acomodar todo para irse, su tía Cass tambien habia empacado ya que ella, al igual que todos, estaba invitada a ir.

-Estas bien hermanito?- Le pregunto Tadashi a Hiro al notarlo deprimido, este solo lo ignoro. Así que Tadashi siguio con lo suyo hasta que escucho que su hermano le hablaba.

-Nunca te paso que te enamoraste de la persona equivocada?-

Un silencio invadio la habitación, y de abajo se escucho que su tía los llamaba para decirles que debian irse porque la limusina de Fred habia llegado. Cuando bajaron, subieron las maletas al portaequipaje y subieron al auto, Hiro se asombro de lo grande que era, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue que, tambien estaba Logan.

-Gogo lo invito a venir- Le susurro Fred a Hiro cuando lo vio asombrado

Sin nada mas que decir, se sentaron y estuvieron todo el viaje en silencio, aunque cada tanto Hiro miraba de forma asesina a Logan sin que él lo notara. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a la casa de Fred, él les habia dicho que trajeran trajes de baño ya que habia pileta en el fondo y todos obedecieron a la indicación del rubio. Al entrar la casa, les indicaron sus habitaciones y cada uno subio a desempacar y a cambiarse para irma la pileta ya que, hacia un poco de calor ese día, sin mucho animo, Hiro desempaco y se cambio mientras Baymax lo observaba.

-Hiro, te sientes bien?- Le preguntomel robot

-Si amigo, estoy bien. Ven, vamos a ver esa pileta-

Cuando salieron, Fred, Wasabi, Tadashi, Logan, su tía y otra señora, que debia ser la tía de Fred, estaban allí sentados en el borde de la pileta con los pies dentro del agua. Todos se asustaron cuando del agua surgio una chica de cabello multicolor y comenzo a nadar hasta la orilla.

-Alex?- Dijo Hiro

-Hola Hiro- Dijo Alex. Coloco las manos en el piso de la orilla y se impulso para arriba y así salio del agua.

Hiro no sabia que hacia su alumna alli, pero no pudo evitar mirarla. Llevaba un bikini azul, rosa Y negro que, segun Hiro en su cabeza, le quedaba bien. Alex se acerco para saludarlo y él le devolvio el saludo extendiendo su mano, Alex giro sus ojos y lo tomo de la mano arrastrandolo hacia ella para abrazarlo, a lo que Hiro correspondio el abrazo. Pero cuando se alejaron y Hiro la vio a los ojos, la noto algo deprimida, pero prefirio no peeguntarle nada.

Resulto una tarde agradable, la mujer que estaba alli se llamaba Helena y el joven que eea el hermano de Alex se llamaba Thomas. Todo estaba bien y divertido, cuando cayo la noche, hicieron un fogon y una guitarriada, pero a las 02:00AM Alex dijo que queria irse a dormir como habia hecho Hiro hacia unos 5 minutos, deprimida. Cuando subio se encerro en su habitación, se baño y se cambio, volvio a salir del cuarto y cerro la puerta con una llave que guardo en una mochila que llevaba, se fijo que no hubiera nada y se acerco a la luerta del cuarto de Hiro y como estaba cerrada toco con el puño.

Luego de 5 intentos en despertarlo, el pelinegro al fin abrio la puerta.

-Alex?- Dijo Hiro en tono solemne tallandose los ojos

-Necesito tu ayuda- Dijo la joven -Puedo pasar?- Hiro se corrio a un costado y la dejo entrar.

-Okey, escucha, cambiate y ven conmigo sin preguntar y sin hacer ruido que los demas aun estan despiertos-

-Qué?!- Dijo Hiro una vez que ya estaba fuera de su trance

-Dije que no preguntes, ahora ve a cambiarte- Le dijo arrojandole una muda de ropa y obligandolo a entrar en el baño para cambiarse

Cuando ya estuvo listo, salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Controlaron que todos estubieran en otra cosa y salieron de la casa. Ya en la calle, Hiro le pregunto a Alex que estaban haciendo a esa hora, de noche, solos, en la calle.

-Podrias dejar de ser tan melodramatico, yo hago ssto casi siempre, y me ayudaras a hacer una venganza a unas personas que, ahora, odio mucho-

-No quiero meterme en problemas Alex-

-Tranquilo, todo estara bien- Dijo Alex golpeandole con el codo el brazo.

Fueron al super y compraron un par de cosas, crema para depilar, pegamento, pescado, film y aerosol en color negro. Luego de pagar por esas cosas fueron a la casa de Emma, una de sus amigas.

-Que hacemos aqui?- Pregunto Hiro

-Te dire, recuerdas a Michael, me... engaño con Emma y esta noche nos vengaremos de él, de ella...- Dijo apuntando a la casa- ... y de Lawren que ella sabia sobre esto y no me lo dijo, ahora, ves ese auto- Señalo un auto rojo en la puerta de la casa de Emma -... bien, ese es el auto de Mike- Se acercaron al auto y lo abrieron ya que Michael no le ponia alarma ni llave, y coloco una traba para el volante. Acto seguido se ocultaron cerca de unas plantas y Alex tomo su celular.

-Hola Sr. William,... no importa quien habla... solo llamaba para decirle que en sótano de su casa su hija esta con un chico besandose y quien sabe que más- Alex corto antes de recibir alguna respuesta y solo bastaron unos segundos para que, por la ventana del sótano, un joven saliera corriendo e intentara destrabar el volante de su auto. Al no conseguirlo salio corriendo por la calle sin ningun rumbo.

-Okey, entremos- Dijo Alex

-Espera, qué?!- Dijo Hiro - No podemos entrar, es arriesgado, yo... yo me quedare-

-Como quieras nerd, pero lo arriesgado, lo hace divertido- Alex salio corriendo y entro por la ventana que quedo abierta, Hiro, al verla entrar, decidio imitarla y cuando se dio cuenta ambos, estaban en la habitación de la chica.

-Okey, pasame el pescado- Le dijo Alex, Hiro solo la obedecio y le paso el pescado que esta abrio y metio dentro de la cama de la chica, acto seguido con el aerosol negro, pinto en el placard la A de su nombre y al oir que alguien se acercaba, salieron corriendo por la ventana.

-Y, qué te parecio Hiro?- Le pregunto Alex un par de calles despues

-Pues, fue genial aunque, como dije, arriesgado-

-Aun no terminamos- Dijo Alex y salio corriendo hacia otra casa - Esta es la casa de Lawren, pasame el film para cocina- Hiro se lo entrego y para cuando Alex termino, el auto de la chica estaba envuelto en film - Qué opinas?- Hiro solo reprimio una risa

-Bien, sigamos falta alguien más- Siguieron caminando y llegaron a otra casa, esta vez en medio de varias casas mas - Aqui vive Nick, es otra persona que sabia lo que pasaba y no me lo dijo- Saco de su cabello una clip y abrio la puerta principal.

Entraron y subieron las escaleras, cuando entraron al cuarto del chico, este dormia placidamente y roncaba como un tronco

-Ahora, dame la crema para depilar- Hiro saco la crema y se la dio - Y ahora, hazlo tú- Dijo mirando a Hiro

-Estas loca no lo hare, me matará-

-Hiro, en un futuro recordaras este momento y diras " me arrepiento de no haberle depilado las cejas a este idiota"-

-Okey, ya damelo, lo hare- Alex le dio la crema y Hiro se acerco a la cama del chico. En su dedo coloco un poco de crema y luego la paso por una de las cejas del chico, Alex se acerco por atras y con un papel limpio la crema y cuando lo miraron, tenia una ceja y la otra no. Antes de irse, Alex hizo lo mismo con el aerosol que hizo en la casa de Emma y en el auto de Lawren y se fueton de la casa.

Ya eran como las 04:00Am y Alex invito a Hiro a un lugar que le encantaba, era una oficina en un edificio del cual Alex conocia a el guardia, o como ella dijo a Gus, quien trabajaba alli y les dio permiso de subir. Alli habia un ventanal enorme por donde se veia toda la ciudad. Se quedaron alli unos minutos y luego se fueron a la casa de Fred.

Cuando llegaron vieron que todos ya estaban dormidos y no habria ningun problema. Llegaron a las puertas de sus habitaciones y Hir acompaño a Alex hasta su puerta.

-Me divertí hoy Alex- Dijo Hiro llamando la atención de la joven quien volteo después de abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

-Lo se, lo note-

-Algunos hacen cosas por ultima vez, pero para mi esta, fue la primera vez que hice algo así-

Alex lo miro y sonrio.

-Debes arriesgarte de vez en cuando Hiro, tú tienes una zona de confort, pero... a veces debes... romper tu comodidad y salirte de esa rutina, porque si no cuando seas mayor, te aseguro que te arrepentiras de no haber hecjho cosas como esta- Un profundo silencio sobrevino despues de que Alex termino de hablar - Descanza Hiro-

-Igualmente Alex- La chica sonrio y entro en la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta de esta, cambiarse e irse a dormir

Hiro la imito, entro en su cuarto, cerro la puerta con llave, se cambio y se acosto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por todo lo que habia pasado esa misma madrugada.

**Gracias por ler y enserioo lamento la tardanza en actualizar. Gracias por ser pacientes y ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo de Eyes Wide Open y prometo actualizar mas rapido esta vez, no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Besooss y Nos Leemos Prontito **


End file.
